yugiohdecksfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Discusión:Deck Buster Blader - Centauro5l/@comment-83.230.205.125-20160917180746
tal como esta armado, dark magician es un atasco... lo mismo sobre los dos equipos no-tuners(maximo como side), gaias, first of the dragons, samsara (necesitas 2 turnos para sacarle, normalmente.. lo unico usando dimensional, y pa eso hay cosas mejores), la trampa buster blader q da banish (el eff en grave, anti-target, esta bien.. pero de que sirve dar banish a los monstruos, impidiendote atacar a ti mismo, cuando ni siquiera tienen effs ni nada? esos monstruos solo le ocupan espacio).. en si, el arquetipo es bueno, pero el deck usa estrategias viejisimas (poly para eso? en serio? y la magia q convierte tu guerrero en dragon? really??) por ahora, tengo unos 6 decks buster, pero todos combinados..: ls (trampa+buster en grave=fusion... s8 de cualquier modo, block), performapal, metalfoes (en ambos aprovecho la pend para hacer dos synchros en vez de una.. la segunda, seria abyss, el de red archfiend dr... de ahi revivo al tuner y hago s8 again permitiendome tener en campo abyss, buster dr y buster fusion con solo dos cartas de mi mano y escalas.. de paso saco vortex, unicorn, o en los metal pss sus fusiones tipicas etc), red-eyes (aprovecho lvls7 y descarte, para s8 y fusion con materiales de cementerio), dark magician (ahi si saco ambas fusiones, aparte de aprovecharme de los xyz), magician (de nuevo aprovecho lo de la pend, gracias a los xyz 7 faciles pude meter tmbn a ebon y dark magi asi q +ban+fusiones+xyz+s8.. con glow, jet synchron, tuning magician o algun combo como one for one, o companion+buster, tmbn saco facil a crystal (unicorn o peasant de bases)), blue-eyes (crystal izzy, fusion izzy aun sin campo enemigo o cementerio, bloqueo extra con el s9, xyz8 faciles..) como poner combos similares teniendo una version pura del deck? honestamente, no lo se :v xDD hay solo 7 cartas q me parecen utiles, en estas cantidades como maximo, segun el deck q se haga.. companion x3 (obvio xD) blade x2/3 (mas synchros o solo buster?) buster blader x2/3 (segun el espacio, y si se quiere el combo como base o solo de sorpresa) buster blader ds x1/2 (solo para buscarlo con companion llega con 1 u.u solo usaria 2 si puedo descartarle o invocarle facil, pends x ejemplo.. aunq = yo usaba uno :v xD) emblem 1/2 (lo mismo q buster, espacio? combo de base o sorpresa?) magia de fusion x1/2 (2 solo en caso de poder hacer la fusion con tus propios monstruos, como en blue eyes... es sobradamente buscable con companion aunq este a 1 u.u) trampa de fusion x1/2 (en caso de dificultad para invocar al buster y tener bastantes cartas ds.. son aceptables 2, pero = solo las use asi en el red-eyes, generalmente 1) Y YA! xD Dato extra, el combo abyss buster dr buster fusion: en mano: companion y otra ds/buster en mano.. aparte de escalas como dije antes invocas a companion, añades algo q no tengas... magia para fusionar con monstruo rival, trampa para fusionar aunq no tengas buster en campo o tu rival no tenga monstruos, blade para hacer todo en m1 bloqueando extra pero sin fusion xD y obviamente un buster, sea destruction swordman o no :v eso es obligatorio, asi q puede q lo q tengas te condicione a una cosa u otra :v tras añadir, pend a buster.. como max, puedes tener otros 2 huecos ocupados, ya q el combo necesita 3 libres xD s8 al buster dragon, revives a buster blader y a companion con su efecto.. (si tenias la trampa, la descartaras a grave.. si tenias la magia, tendras que descartar algo para añadirla.. y si tenias a blade pss como dije, no hay fusion pero = bloquearas el extra deck del rival xD) ya con buster dragon, blader y companion/blade, s9 a abyss... atake, cuando haga dmg revive a uno de los dos tuners.. s8 de nuevo, lo q necesites para fusion en m2 y ya :v (invocar buster x eff de dragon, descartar y cojer la magia&fusion.. banish a trampa+materiales&fusion.. o blade equipado en turno rival xD) si tuvieses a blade en mano aparte de lo anterior, aparte de poder hacer todo eso en m1, en la m2 podrias sacar tmbn un scrap, stardust.. o cualquier s8.. o bien, sacar a bane, tributar buster blader revivido con buster dragon para revivir a abyss (q seria mat para la s10) y de ahi la fusion de la trampa (trampa si o si.. el combo, visto en mano, seria: escalas para pend 7, companion, blade, trampa de fusion y buster blader... puede faltar una de esas 3 ultimasy añadirla con companion